Trio MMN
by NanooNK
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita pendek kehidupan Matt Mello dan Near saat mereka masih terbilang kecil.


**Ngintip**

Kumpulan anak lelaki sedang berkumpul di belakang panti, tepatnya bagian belakang kamar mandi anak perempuan.

"Matt! Gantian dong."

"Sabar," ujar Matt yang masih sibuk menintip. "Oh! Rose punya tanda lahir di atas dada. Manisnya~"

Mendengar ucapan Matt, anak-anak lelaki di sana mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku mau lihat juga!"

"Matt kau sudah terlalu lama, ayo gantian!"

Mereka yang ingin mengintip mulai mendorong-dorong tubuh gamer itu, tong sampah yang menjadi pijakan Matt mulai oleng.

"T-tunggu..." Keseimbangan Matt goyah dan badannya jatuh ke belakang beserta tong sampah, "Ouch.."

Anak-anak perempuan dalam kamar mandi kaget, mereka menoleh ke jendela tempat para lelaki mengintip.

"KYAAA!"

"Kabur!"

 **Salah pintu**

"N-Near?!" Elly menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya, kaget saat pintu terbuka disaat dirinya sedang ganti baju.

Near masih di ambang pintu, "Maaf, saya salah pintu." Dengan wajah lempeng ia menutup pintu dari depan.

 **Salah pintu (2)**

Baru saja Linda ingin membuka baju, pintu kamarnya didobrak oleh seseorang.

Linda kaget.

Sosok pendobrak juga ikut kaget, bukan kawan sekamar yang ia lihat melainkan anak perempuan menyebalkan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, masih syok sampai si pendobrak sadar dan membuka suara.

"Aku tidak-" belum sempat menjelaskan, Linda berteriak nyaring.

"ROGER! MELLO BERBUAT MESUM!"

"WHAT?! Besarkan dulu dadamu baru aku sudi!" Mello membanting pintu dan pergi dengan emosi.

 **Tertarik**

Near memperhatikan Mello dan Matt dari jendela kamar tidurnya.

"Mells! Kembalikan konsol gameku!" Matt terus berlari dengan napas memburu.

"Ambil dari tanganku, bodoh~" Mello tertawa sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

Mello sedang bermain sepeda di halaman, sedangkan Matt dengan setia menemani walau panas terik menghadang.

Sepertinya kegiatan itu menarik.

 **Foto**

Roger tidak sengaja menemukan album foto lama saat membereskan gudang. Sampul yang kusam dan berdebu menyatakan album itu sudah lama tersimpan.

Isinya kumpulan foto hitam putih anak-anak panti, namun ada satu foto yang terus Roger perhatikan dengan tersenyum.

Dua bocah yang sedang mencari perhatian L, menarik jeans kusam dan baju milik detektif itu untuk ikut bermain bersama.

Ah, Roger menjadi rindu tingkah polos mereka.

 **Jatuh**

Near terjatuh dari sepeda, lutut dan sikutnya terluka saat belajar naik sepeda roda dua.

Matt dan Mello selaku guru pengajar Near berlari menghampiri.

"Near! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Matt memeriksa bagian tubuh bocah albino itu.

"Cepat obati lukamu." Mello menggendong Near.

 **Menangis**

"Ah."

"Mells! Hati-hati dong, Near kan jadi kesakitan." Matt mengomel seperti ibu-ibu kala Near meringis karena diobati Mello.

"Ini juga sudah hati-hati." Mello meniup-niup luka Near yang ia beri alkohol.

"Pasti sakit, kan?" Matt mulai menangis, "Maaf, harusnya aku memasang roda pembantunya tadi."

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Matt." Mendengar tangisan Matt, Near juga ikut merasa sedih. "Jangan menangis."

Matt tetap menangis, merasa teramat sangat bersalah. "Bodohnya aku. A-aku tidak becus mengajar, hiks.."

"Ini bukan salah Matt." Air mulai turun dari kelopak mata Near tanpa pemiliknya sadari. Keduanya sekarang menangis.

 **Menular**

"Cih, segitu saja nangis." Mello yang selesai mengobati, mengejek dua temannya.

Mello anak kuat dan tidak akan menangis.

Matt menangis semakin kencang.

Mello kuat dan-

Dan Near terisak-isak di pelukan Matt.

Hidung bocah blonde itu sejak tadi sudah memerah.

"Ini gara-gara kalian!" Mello ikut menangis.

 **Kecewa**

"Jangan kecewa, Mells." Matt mencoba menghibur sahabat karibnya, "Setidaknya nilai olahragamu masih tertinggi."

"Tetap tidak membuatku jadi peringkat pertama." Mello meremas laporan nilai akhir semester miliknya, "Rasanya aku ingin anak itu hilang saja."

 **Kebalikan**

"Kau tau kebalikan dari kecewa, Mells?"

"Kebanggaan?"

"Salah!" Matt nyengir lebar, "Wa kece~"

Jangkrik bernyanyi.

" _Go away for me, stupid._ "

 **Buku**

"Buku yang dipegang Near tebal dan besar ya." Matt berkomentar.

"Lalu?" Mello masih terfokus pada catatan pelajaran, setengah menanggapi ucapan Matt.

"Tidakkah itu terlihat pas untuk menimpuk anjing?" Matt terkekeh mendengar leluconnya sendiri lalu kembali memainkan konsol gamenya.

Mello terdiam sebenar, menutup catatannya dan berjalan mendekati Near.

Dahi Matt berkerut melihat pergerakan Mello, mau ngapain?

"Aku pinjam bukumu." Mello merebut buku itu.

"Mello, kembalikan. Saya belum selesai-"

Buk!

"!?"

Matt panik melihat Near tidak bergerak setelah ditimpuk dengan buku.

"Anjingnya sudah kutimpuk." Ada nada kepuasan dalam ucapannya.

 **Tertidur**

Matt melihat Mello tertidur di kursi ruang baca dengan kepala bersandar di meja, nampak kawannya itu kelelahan belajar.

Matt berbegegas menuju kamar mengambil selimut.

Sesaat setelah Matt sampai di ruang baca membawa selimut, tubuh Mello sudah ditutupi jaket.

Jaket putih milik Near.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa wajah Mello ada gambar anak ayam?" Matt bertanya-tanya. Padahal tadi belum ada.


End file.
